Son of a Preacher Man
by The Young Lady of Legends
Summary: Serena Tsukino finds she has a year to live and falls in love with a preacher's son, who doesn't know of her illness. Serena/Darien fic! PLEASE R&R!!!!!
1. ...was the son of a preacher man...

I looked at the doctor's eyes and knew that there was no mistake about it. They were filled with warm tears of genuine compassion. Or maybe because he'd failed. He was the miracle doctor. Never lost a patient. Boy was he something, especially since he was a cancer specialist.

"Miss. Tsukino...I-I'm sorry. I've done everything I know to do...but you're not responding to treatment...anymore..."

FLASHBACK TO 9 MONTHS EARLIER

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's as we feared Mrs. Tsukino." I heard the nurse's muffled voices on the other side of the door. 

"What?! What's wrong with my little girl?!" My mother anxiously cried.

"She has leukemia."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

END FLASHBACK

"Call me Serena, Dr. Patterson."

"Yes." he answered obligingly.

"How long do I have?" I asked, trying to look brave.

"About a year..." he breathed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The fateful doctors' visit had been two days now. It hadn't sunk in that this time next year, I'd be gone.

My family and I had decided when we found out, not to tell anyone. It was for the best, I didn't want to be worried about. I requested that it remain a secret until as late as possible.

My family agreed to my wishes.

I walked downstairs for a snack. As I was raiding the cabinet, I saw a calendar on the wall. Saturday...

Tomorrow would be Sunday, and we had gotten a new preacher at our church about 5 months ago that we'd never heard. We'd recently stopped attending church for whatever reason. We just stopped.

"Hey Mom! Can we go to church tomorrow, you know, to hear this guy?" I asked as I walked into the family room.

She looked at me, "Sure. If you want to."

"Thanks!"

The way I figured it, if I was about to die, I wasn't spending all of eternity in the wrong place if you know what I mean.

The next morning I woke at 8:00 am. Unusually. I normally fight whoever wakes me up even at noon. That's how I feel about mornings. My body obviously knew time left was short and wanted to make the best of it. Maybe.

After I'd hopped out of the shower I realized that our new preacher had a son. Two actually. Don't know why I never thought of this before. Knowing my luck though, I was building them up only to find out later that they were hideous creatures that couldn't possibly be from Earth.

~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As I was walking into the church I saw the young people seated in the front row. That was odd. They never used to sit together. This may be fun after all!

I walked up to the row of kids. Some I knew...two guys, I didn't. 

And boy did they look GOOD! I must have been staring because the cuter one started staring at me. "Are you sitting with us?"

"If it's not a problem." I stated.

He hopped up to greet me. "No! Not at all." He stuck his hand out in front of him, "Hi! I'm Darien. Darien Shields."

I shook his hand. "Serena Tsukino here! Pleased to meet you." 

He then gestured for me to sit down, so I slid into the row beside Angelina Harrell. She was in my class at school and we were pretty close friends. "Hey!" 

"Hey Serena! Glad to see you're here."

By this time I'd noticed that I was sitting next to the complete hottie. Turns out he was seventeen, and seeing as how I'm fourteen, I knew it'd never work. Way out of my league. Oh well! I can flirt with him anyhow. 

After the service was over he looked at me and smiled, "You know...you look just like the angel in the stained glass window."

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~****~*~*~*~*~***~*~**~**~****~**~**~****~**~**~***~*~

So...What do you think? Yeah, this one's a little out there...but it's a true story guys! MINE!! TEE-HEE!!

Please Review and tell me what you think!


	2. and the story REALLY begins

We'd been going to back to church for about a month now. Apparently, my parents liked this Sheilds guy and hard as I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about his son, Darien. 

There were some more highlights to this whole thing. We'd started going in the middle of July so when school started in August...I was good friends with this hot guy. Much to my friends' dismay of course. He'd also become my permanent ride home. From everywhere. 

I was thinking all this over as I sat and watched the taping of The Young and the Restless from the day before. I hate how school cuts into my soaps. I was eating my third bowl of Lucky Charms that morning. 

Sammy stumbled into the kitchen and I heard the squeaking of the cabinet door. I heard him pull something out and pull a bowl down. 

"SERENA!!!!!" 

"What?" I asked, almost innocently.

"You ate all the cereal and put the empty box back in the cabinet!! MOM!!!!!" he wailed as he ran up the stairs. "Serena did it again!!!!" I almost considered telling him that Mom was visiting a sick friend of hers but decided no. Isn't that priceless. Here, she has a sick daughter and she's out helping people who just want attention. Gee...thanks Mom!

"Hi Honey!" I heard my Mom say as she shut the door behind her. I barely looked up from the t.v. to acknowledge her existence. "Oh! Don't forget! We have a special thing going on at the church tomorrow."

"What kind of thing?" I asked, still enthralled in my soap.

"Well all the kids from the churches in the county will be there tomorrow night, remember? The adults are going over to the other Baptist church." (A.N: have you ever noticed how many Baptist churches there are in a small town?)

"Uh...which one, Mom? We only have two hundred." I stated, flatly.

"We do not! There's only five."

"In the town limits alone."

"Serena, that's very beside the point! But it's the one behind the barbecue restaurant, why?" She asked as if I had something to hide.

"Oh nothing, it's just I'm meeting my fiance' there for a secret rendezvous and we're eloping in Vegas afterward." I said taking another bite of the Lucky Charms. Mmm...

She sighed, "You know, you could put that creativity of yours to good use." 

"Like what, saving baby whales?"

"Serena...if you're going to be sarcastic then maybe you should just keep your mouth shut." she sighed. Again.

"Mmm-MMMM-mmm Mmm-MMM mmM mm" I said keeping my face strait and my mouth closed.

"I quit..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now Serena, don't get into any trouble."

"Yeah Mom, I'm going to go light one up in the church parking lot. MOM! I ALWAYS BEHAVE! You act like I'm a juvenile delinquent!"

"You are." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around. "You dork! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"That's my solemn goal in life. Give Sere a heart attack." Darien said, smirking.

"Hey Darien, do you know what time this is over?" Mom asked, "Serena doesn't know. As usual."

"No Ma'am. But I can take her home if you need me to." he offered.

"Oh thanks Darien! You're such a sweetheart!" Mom said as she wheeled out.

I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked me, with that little half smile of his on his face. It makes him look devilish. 

"You, a sweetheart? Give me a break!" I said as we walked into the sanctuary.

Angelina was sitting in the front row digging through her purse. "Ugh! I know I put two packs in here before I left!" Angelina is gum obsessed. It never fails. She has her gum. Of course I think it's just to have an excuse to talk to Darien's younger brother, David. Now don't get me wrong! David is a HOTTIE! I actually think I'd go for him if given the chance. Maybe.

I slid into the row behind her so I could talk to her during the service without drawing too much attention. "Ugh! Come sit by me!!" she whined. Her blonde hair was tied back in that signature red ribbon. I always called her Mina, short for Angelina. Even though Mina's short for Willamina...Oh well. In any case, it caught on and she's known as Mina. 

"AHA!" she cried, "I found the Watermelon Blast!" 

Darien, who was sitting beside me, jumped up and stuck his hand out, right under her nose. "I want some." 

She sighed as she tore off the top piece of paper and handed him a piece. He leaned back again, smacking on his gum. David walked in and sat by Mina. He nodded his head toward Mina. "Sup? Mina. Serena." He thinks he's Mr. Smooth, Tom Cruise. Of course, all the girls fall all over him and have a cult for him. So that may be the reason for his behavior.

"How's school going for you, David?" Mina asked. As if she didn't know. She keeps tabs on the boy. I'll never be obsessed. Ever.

"Uh...well I have a D in Algebra but other than that...Bs." he answered. "It's Mrs. Patton's fault though. If she weren't so awful, I'd have a good grade in there." 

"David! That is such a lie and you know it! You leave your books in the car every night!" Darien called him on his fib. "Lying in church! You ought to be ashamed!" Darien was smiling now.

"Coming from a compulsive liar, I don't feel to bad about myself right now." David scoffed as they both burst out into laughter. They have an inside joke for EVERYTHING! I'm a nosy person, so it drives me nuts!

"Okay guys, calm down. We're about to start." said one of the 'adults.' They were the people in charge but weren't adults for sure at the ages of about 23, 24 and such.

I looked behind me to see the turnout. Everyone was sitting in the middle aisle, and filled up the first five of six rows. Not a whole lot of people but this was a small town we're talking about here. 

Mina turned around and flashed me her famous, V for Victory sign and pointed to David who was sitting beside her. I shook my head and tried not to laugh. 

The entire service consisted of Mina and me trying to look as if we were paying attention, but kept pulling pieces of paper out of Bibles and writing notes to each other. Of course, the entire conversation was about David. Seriously, I get tired of hearing about him. I scribbled down a few words and gave it to her. 

Shut up about David already! If you do find something more interesting to discuss, let me know.

Luv

Serena

She flashed me a dirty look, but that was what it would have to take. The girl doesn't take subtleties, and besides, she'd get over it quick.

I closed my Bible, the service was about halfway over, so he probably wouldn't read any more verses, anyway. I laid my Bible beside me, in between me and Josh. My hand was tired from writing so many notes and I thought it was going to fall off and my teeth were close to chattering I was so cold. It was September in south Alabama! It's supposed to be 90 something degrees still! I laid my sore and freezing hand on the bench, and started to listen to the speaker. I was just getting into it when I almost screamed. My freezing hand was no longer freezing. 

I suspected what was going on but...surely not! I mean, he was seventeen! This wasn't happening, I'm just losing my mind. I glanced down and almost fainted. Sure enough, what I thought was happening...WAS happening!

His hand was on mine, and was massaging my hand with his fingers. He was warming my hand up for me! I thought I was going to faint! This angel, was here...with ME?! 

I looked up at him with a look of disbelief on my face. He just kind of smiled. He smile was contagious. I couldn't stop it from spreading across my face. I could feel my heart racing at 90 to nothing. Now, he was my angel....and I his.


	3. Dreaming girl

My head was spinning...

I felt weighted down with confusion and light as a feather with sheer ecstasy. I sat at our table in the fellowship hall with Mina. I think she noticed that I was far from reality at that point. 

I'd followed him out of the service like I always do, except I couldn't speak. I'd yet to say a word since...He'd disappeared off somewhere like he always does, and I didn't know where he was. I really needed to talk to him though.

"Hey Serena! Earth to Serena!! What's up with you? You're more spaced out than usual." Mina yelled in my ear.

"Well you don't have to yell about it..." I mumbled.

I looked up and sure enough, he was walking in. I couldn't speak. He literally, took my breath away.

Dinner was a bust. He didn't sit with me, maybe because he was still thinking about what happened, or maybe he genuinely didn't want to be around me. I hoped he was as clueless as I was. It was the better of my choices. I had pretty much put it out of my mind, temporarily anyway. "Do you have any gum?" I asked Mina.

She began digging through her purse and I felt a hand on shoulder. I jumped and turned around.

"Are you riding with me?" he asked. As if he didn't know...

"Yeah." I said taking a quick swallow of my tea before I chunked it.

"Well, if you're not done we can wait. I'm not in any hurry." he said as he walked off.

"Here you go!" Mina said, thrusting the stick of gum toward my face. 

"Thanks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day at school was pretty much different altogether. Darien didn't even speak to me. I had a feeling he was avoiding me. I prayed he didn't regret what he'd done. Because I sure didn't.

Lita walked in the classroom about fifteen minutes before homeroom. "Lita!" I yelled, as I usually do. I jumped up and ran toward her before she could even think about taking her seat. "Walk with me to the cafeteria. I have something important to tell you."

A look of bewilderment crossed her face. She nodded, "Okay..."

As we walked out the door she asked, "WHAT?! You're killing me! Tell me!!!!"

"Well...Darien...kinda, uh..." it was harder than I thought to get this out. "he...well he uh...you see, what he did was...he...".... "held my hand!" I blurted out, feeling my face turn red.

Lita burst out into hysterical laughter. "What?!" she asked, gasping for air. "You mean you have a seventeen year old after you?! HA! Priceless!" 

"Shut up!"

I decided that with that kind of response from the most trustworthy of my friends, I shouldn't tell anyone else. That seemed to be the smartest thing I'd done since this began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That afternoon was a doctor's appointment. We showed up at one o'clock. 

"Hello Miss. Tsukino. How are things going?" the doctor asked. Just how does he think things are going? He'd recently told me that I'm dying. Yeah, my life's super doc. I plan on growing up to be a supermodel married to Hugh Hefner. Right... There's ambition.

"Well..." My mom butted in. As usual. "She's getting more easily tired and eats less." 

He nodded. "But no pain?" 

"No sir." I answered. 

He nodded. "Well that's a good sign." Duh Sherlock! I'm a tad bitter toward this doctor. He's worked miracles...so why am I the one dying? Why me? 

"There's one thing I want to talk to you about. There's an organization that we work with that gives terminally ill patients anything they want."

I interrupting knowing he wasn't finished, "You mean they're the people who make the statement 'If you had 24 hours to live what would you do' come true?" I asked sarcastically. 

"Serena!" My mother scolded. "Let him finish!"

"Well...what do you want. They can do most anything, Serena. Just think about it okay?"

I knew what I wanted, he couldn't give me. I wanted to live out my dreams. Dreams I've carried with me since I was little girl. I wanted to live a normal life. Go to high school, prom, graduate, go to college, get married, and have kids. The last two were the most important of course. I've always wanted a family. That's all. Just a family I can love and have love given back to me...


	4. Lies...

My room was destroyed. I sat alone all weekend long with nothing to do, and I felt sick. Nausea had set in and I now had about nine months to live. That's a real upper... Not.

"Are you feeling better, Serena?" Sammy asked as he stuck his head in the door. Poor little guy. He was genuinely worried. At least he has something to look forward to. I'm going to die at the age of fourteen! Great...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I felt better Sunday night to go to church. I'd skipped that morning because I felt terrible still. I really didn't feel too good that night, but I went anyway. I walked down to the building out back of the church, set aside especially for the youth. The Youth Building we call it. Creative...

I sat down on our one of our couches, and grabbed a pillow, making myself comfy. I heard Mina rattling off, again and plopped down on the end of the couch on the opposite side as me. "Got any gum?" I asked her, knowing the child did.

"Uh-huh! I have WaterMelon Blast, Winter Fresh, Cotton Candy Bubble Yum, and Mystery! Which one do you wa-" she stopped mid-word to turn and look at the door. She heard it open and David wasn't there yet. She was expecting him.

I looked up, smiling because of Mina and to my surprise...Darien but not David was standing there. I quickly looked back at Mina "Gum?" 

"Wait! You already asked that." 

I wanted to KILL her for saying that. She was my excuse to look away from the door and what does she do? She blows my cover! Some friend.

"Uh...Winter Fresh." 

I popped the piece in my mouth as he was sitting down in between me and Mina. I felt sick and excited at the same time. That's confusing. 

"Hey Serena...what's up?" he asked me. 

I shrugged my shoulders like I didn't care. "Hmm...not much. You?"

"Nothing."

Our lesson was starting as Lizzie came walking through the door. She told Mina to scoot down, which inevitably meant that Darien would have to scoot down towards me. Four people on a three-seat couch was pretty crowded. Especially since Mina was taking up a lot of room. I think she was doing it on purpose just to spite me...

I was sitting there trying to concentrate, but it was kind of hard with Darien beside me and all. I was just happy to be near him. 

I knew it was happening again, my heart was racing again, and I think someone turned off the room's air supply. I couldn't breathe suddenly. I glanced down just to be sure and sure enough, he was gently massaging my fingers with his thumb. I felt nauseous. Maybe it was the leukemia, maybe it was him. Maybe it was both...

I turned to him and whispered, "Come with me." as I jumped up and ran out the door. I looked back and he was right behind me. "Serena?! Serena?! Are you okay? Answer me please!" 

I ran into the Ladies' bathroom, he didn't even look twice to turn back. He came in with me. I made it to the toilet before my body took its' toll. I was killing myself from the inside out and no one knew but my parents and Sammy. 

He sat with me, his hand still on mine. I knew then he was the one I dreamed of when I was a little girl in little flower dresses, spinning around in front of my mirror, imagining dancing at my wedding reception with the love of my life. He I knew, was him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

School the next day was intolerable. Everyone knew about the night before and normally this wouldn't be a problem for me. I was sitting in the old bathrooms that no one ever uses so I could be alone. Tears were running down my face and I could taste their saltiness. I kept thinking about what his conversation that morning with Teri Bledell, a girl in his class:

Teri: Yeah, I heard about you Darien, with a lil' fourteen year old.

Darien: What?! What do you mean?

Teri: Ha Ha Ha! You know what I mean...you and that little Serena Tsukino. 

Darien: What are you talking about? I don't even like Serena! And I wish everyone would shut up with these ridiculous lies! I don't like her! I never have liked her! I never will like her! That never happened! I didn't hold her hand!!

My head fell against the palm of my hand as I kept thinking about it. He hadn't known I was right behind him. All he cared about, was how he looked in front of his friends. Never giving a second thought to what I may be feeling. That those few words could shatter a friendship...

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~***~*~*~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So...Whacha think? By the way, this story's still in the process in real life so I have no idea what kind of ending you're going to get! Please review!!!!


	5. stranger things have happened

I knew this was NO way to spend my last months of my life. The way I felt, it was driving me crazy and I couldn't concentrate on anything. 

Misery...

I walked into my fifth period class and sat down. I'd just gotten back from lunch and was harassed by all the stupid things people were saying about us. I heard him talking to a group of his friends about it and I had to fight back tears. I had to walk in the middle of their circle to get to class and I heard his overly-confident voice say I just made it up for attention. My eye caught his before I left and saw an apologetic look in his eyes. Or maybe I was just hoping so much for it I found it there... The worst thing about it was, it was Wednesday. Church happened to be that night and I found a sinking in my stomach yet again. I loved going, but I couldn't take being around his demeaning ways. Anything he did made me feel like I was a nobody. And worst of all, I had no idea how I was going to get home. I didn't have a choice, I had to ride with him. 

I was walking toward our building when I heard my name called from behind me. "Serena!" It was him. Darien. I couldn't face him, and I knew it. My chest felt like it was going to explode into tiny bits as he kept calling my name. I felt my feet move faster, but I heard his break into a run. 

He caught me before I could get away.

I felt him grab my wrist and I knew since I now bruised easily that it would leave a mark. I spun around to face him. I felt greatly humbled again. But worse than that, I felt my eyes growing hot and moist. I knew it was a matter of time before they were spilt. By him...

"Serena are you okay? You were so sick the other night and I was-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Stop acting like you care okay?! If you cared anything about me you never would have said that!! Don't speak to me EVER!!" I screamed as I spun away from him. Just in time. As soon as I was facing a different direction I tasted salt, and felt the rivers running down my cheeks. My shoulders and back were heaving with silent sobs. I knew he saw. I knew he saw that first tear hit the ground. I think I heard it splash I was so aware of everything around me.

"Serena...please..." I heard him. "I'm sorry..."

"No you're not. Just go away." I said without energy. I felt nothing. I was numb.

I walked into our building and sat down on my couch. Everyone was so engulfed in themselves they didn't see that anything was wrong with me. They didn't see that my world was falling apart, that I was slowly killing myself.

I glanced down at my wrist. Purple... Apparently, this disease causes nausea and sensitive skin as well as the pain. But I knew about that one. People generally don't die in no pain. I didn't hurt yet though, so I was grateful.

He was sitting three seats down from me. I glanced up and saw his mouth opened, shocked at the sight my wrist. I knew he'd realized that he was the source of that big purple ring. Funny thing, though. I really didn't even feel him grab my wrist; it'd felt like me holding a pen and nothing more.

I heard him whisper, "I-I didn't d-do that d-did I?" 

I shook my head no, furiously. I felt bad that he knew that he did it. I wish I could tell him it hadn't hurt and that it wasn't his fault. Seriously...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We were leaving when I realized that I didn't have a ride home. I looked around the parking lot and the only possible idea was Darien...I hated doing this. I took a deep breath and yelled "Darien!!" 

He was stepping in his car as he looked at me, the source of the yell. He motioned for me to come on. I was grateful he didn't just leave me.

I got in the front seat because David, for whatever reason or excuse, wasn't there. I'd closed my door and sat down before I asked where he happened to be.

"Oh Davie? He's sick with the flu." 

I nodded and made a sympathetic sigh like I usually do. For whatever reason. 

He cleared his throat and asked, "What was wrong with you Sunday night? Are you better?" 

I almost considered telling him, then and there, that I had leukemia and that I wasn't going to be around for much longer. I was actually beginning to get used to the idea. "Oh me? Oh I just got a bug that was going around."

He nodded and asked, "So... you're feeling better now, aren't you?" 

I wished. I was steadily getting worse, day by day, and hoped that it would miraculously go away. Hey, stranger things have happened. "Yeah...I'm all better." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So...what do you think? Where do you think I'm going with this? I now know! But!

1. Yeah, sort of an "A Walk to Remember" ending. Funny I never realized how similar they were.

2. NO! NO! I decided my story wasn't interesting enough and needed some new elements. The 9 months to live is the only inaccurate thing.

3. PLEASE REVIEW!!

4. To Not another Dumb Blonde: That's not Steven.


	6. Still dreaming

I'm getting a chapter out a lil' early this time, cause I'm skipping school today...but oh well! I needed a morning of good sleep! Thanks for all the reviews and keep 'em coming!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Have you ever known someone who is like a completely different person when they're at different places and around different people? Darien was one of those people. 

He could speak to me and be my friend, but only when it was convenient for him. Heaven knows, he can't look bad in front of his buddies. I was unconsciously separating myself from my friends. They didn't know what was going on, why should I be around them? It was like being friends with someone you don't know, or never even met. 

Mina keeps thinking she knows all there is to know about me. As well as Lita. They assumed they knew me better than I did, and how my thought processing worked. They were very wrong.

I hated my family. They kept treating me like I was going to break as easily as a porcelain doll. Why can't everyone just leave me alone!? 

I'd missed school because I was really sick. I felt like I was about to kick the bucket anytime now. The doctors told me that these little up and down spells would occur, but now the down seemed like death. When they'd said that I figured it would be like the flu or something that felt like that. I was wrong...

This was the first time I'd missed school due to my leukemia and it really made me think. I'm getting sicker with every passing day. I realized it but couldn't accept it. It still didn't seem real to me. But thank goodness it was Friday and I was feeling better. I had pillows propped up behind me in my bed with several blankets over me because of my fever. It was going down of course. 

I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep shortly after lunch, even though that was the last thing I wanted to do. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*

I felt someone looking at me and it forced me from my sleep. I jolted awake and looked at the right hand side of my bed. Darien was sitting there and was smoothing my hair away from my face. He looked at me with a sad smile on his face and in his eyes. "You aren't better...are you?" 

I almost giggled but returned his sad smile instead. "No..." I breathed. I noticed that was the first time I had spoken all day and my voice was weak, barely above a whisper. "Darien...can- can I tell you something....and...promise me you won't tell?"

He barely nodded as he whispered, "I promise..."

"I-I'm... dying. I have leukemia, and it's not curable. I stopped responding to treatments a few months ago...back in July." I felt the tears running down my face again and saw them on his. He didn't breathe for what seemed like forever to me. When he finally did, the tears came more freely. For him and for me...

"There's nothing I can do...is there?" he asked.

I nodded. "There is..."

"Name it! I'll do it, Serena! I promise!"

"All I ever wanted, the only dreams I ever had, were just to live a normal life. I wanted to go to parties, graduate from high school, get accepted into college, but...what I always wanted most, when all the other kids wanted to be ballerinas, and models and baseball players...I wanted to be a mom. I wanted to have a family...

So promise me this... When you grow up and start a family, don't take anything for granted. Cherish every breath of life you get. And when you have children, and look in their eyes...know that you're living out my dream... and I thank you for it..."


	7. Three lil' words

Sorry guys! Have the ending planned out already...I had an ending before I had a story, actually. It's a fairly good ending I'd say...I think anyways! Check ya later!! (Please review!!!!) This is taking sooo long to type because I got acrylic nails today and I'm used to short, bitten nails. Bear with me!! And sorry this chapter's so short!

(Serenity you get a wish granted in this chapter!! Hope you like!)

~*~~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~**~*~*~****~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*

I was back school the next Monday. I was feeling much better but still pretty weak. I lost my breath just walking down the sidewalk. 

I sat down at lunch beside Mina and in front of Lita. "Hey! What was wrong with you all last week?" Mina questioned, accusingly as she pulled out her giant turkey and ham sandwich and a giant size Kit Kat Bar.

"Oh I had the flu." I lied, taking a stick of her chocolate candy.

"Oh, are you better?" asked Lita. "I feel awful! I could have brought you some chicken soup." I wanted to tell there would be many more opportunities. But stopped before I began to.

My mood was pathetic. I figured after Darien had seen me like that he'd begin to acknowledge my existence. Ironically, he continued to act the exact same way. I wished I were anywhere but here, and that I had another life, to trade this one in for. Like an old car...

The bell rang for fifth period and I began walking for my class. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!"

The scream made me turn my head. I saw a group of people and irate yelling coming from the center. "And I suppose you do?! Look! It's not like I said ANYTHING to offend you!" 

"Oh really?!" that sounded a lot like Darien's voice. I shook it off and figured it was just some other guy. I walked forward to see who was fighting.

"You don't even talk to her!! You don't know her!"

"Maybe I do..." I heard the Darien-like-voice say, followed by a sickening thud. I didn't realize I was walking forward until I had pushed my way to the front of the crowd. Oddly, the crowd seemed to part like the Red Sea for me. 

As soon as I saw what was happening I heard a scream. It pierced my ears and couldn't hear anything but it and couldn't see anything but Darien and some guy in a physical match. It wasn't until my lungs were on fire from lack of air that I realized my voice was the source of the screaming.

"SERENA!" Darien screamed as he looked up. The next thing I knew I was in his arms. I prayed I could stay there until the end of forever. He was crying and I knew that in the way he was holding me, he had no intentions of letting go. I forgot about everything around me. I forgot about the crowd, the fact that he'd treated me like a rag doll, that I was dying...

"I love you..." were the three words whispered in my ear that finally freed my tears and made me wish I had another life to live. 


	8. A new day

Ugh...today has been terrible! I had to make an enjoyable chapter to make myself feel better. My "Darien" had prom and I wasn't there...I'm driving myself crazy trying to figure out what happened between him and his date! Sorry. I just HAD to vent to somebody about my problems. Luv ya!!! Moon Sugar.

~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few weeks were like a faraway and distant dream... You wish you could go back and relive those dreams because they were so amazing but, no matter how you try...something nightmarish interferes.

I was happy as a lark on a bright sunny morning. I treated myself to everything. My bitten nails didn't look quite right with his sparkling ring on my finger so I just had to keep them manicured. I acted like I was sitting on top of the world and free as a bird. Until reality struck.

I sat next to him at the restaurant he'd taken me to that Saturday night. My crystal eyes were sparkling with happiness as his ocean blue eyes shined right back at me. "What are you having?" he asked me, cheerily.

"Probably the pasta, but I'm considering the steak." 

He said matter-of-factly, "Well, I'm getting steak."

"Hey Darien?" I asked, in all seriousness.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you have the steak?"

He laughed out loud. "Smarty..."

All of a sudden my head was dizzy and breath was getting shorter and shorter. My heartbeat pounded in ears and I thought my chest would explode. Darien must have noticed. 

"Serena...SERENA?! Somebody! Anybody! Help!" I heard him scream frantically as the world around me grew fuzzy. It seemed as if I was watching an old movie. One I'd seen a thousand times, or maybe just played over and over in my head until I thought I'd seen it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

My eyes fluttered open to see my bedroom walls. I saw my purple and blue familiar surroundings and felt safe. I was warm. 

"Sh- She's awake! She's awake!!" Darien's excited voice rang through my ears like a bell. My family, tired and worn looking like Darien, came rushing in with bright eyes and happy hopeful smiles. Sammy rushed to me and flung his arms around my neck. "S-Serena!" he choked out. When I looked again, Mom, Dad and Darien surrounded me. Mom jumped up after telling me how much she loved me. "I have to call the Sheilds! They've been sooo worried Serena!" she said with tears and a bright smile, an odd combination but one the whole room was donning. 

Dad and Sammy looked at each other, then at Darien, and nodded. They left the room with Darien beside me. His hand clutched mine and I knew the jaws of life couldn't have pried him from me. Or me from him for that matter. "Serena?" he said barely above a whisper, as if he were afraid to be any louder.

"Yeah?" I asked, gazing at him. I could stay here forever and wished I could.

"Are- are you scared?"

"I'm scared to leave you." I replied. "When I first found out I was going to die...I was okay with it after a while. Until you. It's like...I'm being teased. They told me I would die only to find the reason I was even alive in the first place two days later. I'm afraid I can't be where you're not."

"Serena...can I ask you something else." he asked my permission, almost afraid I'd say no. 

I nodded in response.

"I've always thought of you as my angel...can- can you be my guardian angel?"

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So...whacha think? Not very many chapters to go! One or two left I think... Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Pleas


	9. 1st Timer

Okay! Back with another chapter! I decided to make this two short chapters instead of a longer one so that gives one more chapter to the story!! One more and an epilogue! Possibly two and an epilogue, I'm not quite sure yet. In any event, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'M SHOOTING FOR ONE HUNDRED AND IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE I'LL MAKE IT, SO PLEASE HELP OUT AND GIVE YOUR OPINIONS!! Forever luv!! Moon Sugar (Moon_Princess_06@Hotmail.com or aphroditeangel12@Yahoo.com! please email me for comments/ suggestions!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I felt considerably better and knew that this was as well as I was ever going to feel again. Feeling better was a far cry from feeling well. After I'd woken I'd found that I'd been unconscious for three days, and was wondering what everyone was doing and what was running through their minds when I walked into Darien's house. I'd announced my arrival with three sharp knocks on the side door and entered. Darien's head turned involuntarily to see who was at the door. He jumped up. "Serena! You shouldn't be out!" he'd turned into my lil' protector and guard. Not that I minded of course...

"Oh don't be ridiculous! I feel fine!" I lied. I didn't quite feel fine, but I felt okay enough to come see my love.

"Where's everybody at?" I inquired. 

"My parents are out back washing cars with David. They thought it'd be fun. Yeah, just how I want to spend my Saturday afternoon." he chuckled.

His little sister sat in the chair beside where he'd previously been sitting, watching with curious eyes. "Hi Serena!" she was eight and a complete cutie. Her name was Dana Claire Shields. I thought that was such a pretty name! 

"Well hey Dana! How're you?" I asked, brightly and cheerily.

"I'm having a great time making fun of Darien!" she giggled. Darien, standing beside me, began shaking his head violently at Dana, which made me want to know even more why she was torturing Darien. Curiosity killed the cat...

"Really? About what?" I asked, grinning.

"Dana! No! Don't you dare!" Darien yelled defensively. "Please!!!"

She looked up at him and grinned devilishly. "Like George Washington said! 'I cannot tell a lie!'" She was sharp for an eight year old kid! She turned to me and started, "I got up for a drink of water after I'd gone to bed last night, and I overheard him telling David...that you were the love of his life." She said tauntingly. 

At that, Darien's face blushed (cutely!) as he grasped my hand in a fast way out of there. He was almost sprinting to his room and I heard Dana laughing evilly in the background. I grinned. Hey! What are sisters for right, if not to rat out brothers?! I know how that goes! When we got to his room he closed the door and made sure Dana couldn't get in, probably so she wouldn't tell any of his other secrets. He tried to shake it off by laughing. "How about that kid, eh?" I couldn't help but wonder...

"Did you?" I asked seriously, drastically changing the mood of our atmosphere. 

"Did I...what?" he asked, moving a bit closer to me. I began to feel a little nervous as I realized, he'd never kissed me before...nor had anyone else. I prayed he would...just maybe.

"Tell David I was the love of your life." I said, blushing slightly, looking at the ground.

"Yes..." he breathed as he got closer, still. I felt his hand on my cheek and an unseen force slowly pulled us together...I could almost feel his breath and the world around me grew hazy, as if it weren't there when his lips reached mine, kissing my sweetly. Heavens! It felt so right to feel so happy and calmly warm. The world and life seemed so serene... It was almost as if he was showing me how he felt with that one simple action. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So...what did you think?! Hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY GOAL OF 100 REVIEWS!!!

Luv ya 4ever!!

Moon Sugar


	10. til death do us part

I'm back! I hope this chapter turns out longer than my others... I don't intend to stop, it's just that...it happens y'know? I've always had itty bitty chapters though. But I apologize... and digress. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My lips tingled warmly and I craved more. Though I didn't do anything about it. He was staring into my eyes, seemingly that his was examining my very soul, so I was okay. As long as I was near him and in his arms, I'll be fine.

I was sitting on the side of his bed with him beside me, cradling me in his arms and I knew he felt that I was his only... as I'd felt about him. We were meant to be together, soul mates. However brief that time may be I don't know. I hated thinking about that... My death. It seemed so near and far all at the same time. I could be happy and content and all of a sudden, WHAM! The very thought sends shivers up and down my spine, making my blood run cold and my heart pound. Warm tears began to form in the corners of my eyes. I broke eye contact with him. I didn't want him to see me like this. Weak... I HAD to be brave! I always have been, until I was staring death in the face.

"Serena..." he whispered. "What's wrong?" I could feel his sweet breath on my face and my heart skipped a beat. He brought my hand to his lips as he kissed it gently, reassuring me that he was my love.

"I...I..." I was stammering around my words. I couldn't form them. I saw a look of realization form in his eyes. It hit him hard. I flung my arms around him as I cried, "Oh Darien! It's not fair! Why?! Why is it that this has to happen?! Why can't I be with you for the rest of my life? The way I've always wanted things to be!!" Sobs wracked my fragile body as I clung to Darien for the sake of dear life. I wanted- No! Needed to be near him. I realized that even for the rest of my life twenty-four hours a day would never be enough to be near him. I felt cheated. Out of life. But most importantly, out of love...

His arms held me gently, lovingly, close to him. His face was buried in my hair and I heard what sounded like muffled crying coming from him. He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes again. His tear-streaked face looked so sad. I never wanted to see him that way. "Serena..." he whispered again. I knew what this angel was trying to say. I've felt it in my own heart numerous times, a feeling without words... He struggled, trying to find those magic words, though. Finally he gave up and began whispering in my ear how much he loved me. I felt a lone tear trickle down my cheek, then the other. I felt his lips come in contact with my salty, pained tears. He kissed them all, as if taking my hurt and longing from me, taking it himself. My cheeks were dry when he'd stopped. He'd kissed away my tears... 

I felt dizzy. More faint this time than the last. ' Oh God! Please...no! Just let me live a little longer!' I prayed silently as Darien laid down, still cradling me. My head was just under his and I felt his fingers combing my hair. His other hand was holding mine, right next to my face. My other hand was grasping him tightly, warmly, trustingly... This was it. As I lay gently in his arms I realized my world was growing dimmer and my breath shorter. Unconsciously, Darien realized this as we lay curled up on his bed. All I could see was Darien, but truthfully that was I wanted or needed to see. "Serena...I love you..." he whispered in my ear. 

"I love you..." I choked out.

"Serena...ever since the day I met you...I've wanted to be just like this. Close to you, in my arms. I craved hearing your voice. It still sends shivers down my spine... I've always wanted to kiss your soft lips...I knew from the day I met you that I loved you. That you were my only..."

I couldn't process thoughts. I heard him and understood him but my head was swimming. "Endymion..." I whispered.

Darien's eyes grew wide. "I-I...Serenity?! I-I've found you! Serenity! My beloved!"

"Endymion..."was the only word I could say. I realized in that moment, that I'd lived before. As the Imperial Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom. Her only love... was that of Prince Endymion of Earth. Darien...

"Serenity!" he whispered. "I-I've found you! Oh but bittersweet! Life strips you from me yet again..."

"After 1000 years, Darien...I still love you..."

"Aishiteru Serenity..."

"Aishiteru Endymion..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

NO!!! I made myself cry! Darn it darn it darn it!! That wasn't supposed to happen. Well...this chapter was short too! DANG!! Sorry minna...Maybe I'll eventually have a story with chapters of a respectable size. But you know what they say! Quality over quantity! Until then... 

SO....HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?! WAS IT _TOO_ STUPID? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!! SAYONARA! 


End file.
